


Take a breath and let's go.

by hwangsoomi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Name Changes, Other, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, just because, so slow I don't even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsoomi/pseuds/hwangsoomi
Summary: Life had been good ever since she'd moved to Alola and Yue couldn't be happier. After all, she’d made friends and had just claimed the title of Champion. But as unfamiliar feelings and complications develop, Yue falls victim to her many insecurities again and starts wondering if she was ever meant to be happy at all.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> This is my first time writing and posting fanfiction ever, so I hope you'll be kind. Not that I wouldn't appreciate any constructive criticism!  
> Writing this has been simultaneous rewarding and agonising, and I've been having much trouble translating my thoughts into words. So much trouble. And this story hasn't been beta read, so if you feel that the story of writing might be awkward or any please do let me know why so I can improve!  
> Another things is that while I kind of know where the story is going the actual scenes and story progression are still not fully fleshed out sooooo please bear with how draggy the story might seem? I'll try to update like weekly? Forthnightly? Because I don't know how bad my potential writer's block might be.  
> Lastly, I've made it clear what main romantic pairing is my endpoint, so if you're not okay with it, please don't read. Other secondary pairings may or may not be added as the story progresses but I don't know.

Yue took one last look at the house that had been her home for the last 16 years and wondered if she would miss it.

It had been her sanctuary, the place she sought comfort with when the glares and the spiteful words hurled at her were too much for her young heart to brush off no matter how composed she liked to seem. Yes, it had been a safe place, but it was never enough to completely alleviate the crushing guilt that sometimes made her throat constrict and her eyes water, the hollow emptiness in her chest that bordered on overwhelming, the malicious thought that she wasn’t good enough, will never be good enough because she was just a─ no, she wouldn’t miss it much. In fact, Yue would have been confident to say that she wouldn’t be missing the Kanto region at all, if not for just that one person.

He wasn’t here, because he didn’t know that she was leaving. Yue didn’t blame him of course, how could she, when she’d never told him. In fact, she had even gone as far as to ask for her parents to keep them leaving a secret from him. She could never say goodbye to him ─ this would hurt less. Or it would hurt him more, she couldn’t help but cringe at the thought.

But, he’d been so busy lately. Too busy, she thought, to miss her too much. Probably. At least she hoped, even though she was aware that it was the most obvious lie she’s ever told herself. He would be heartbroken, she knew. It’s a necessary evil, Yue thought. I need a new start, she told herself, I couldn’t have kept living like that, I need to leave everything behind and forget.

Then maybe, maybe, she’d be able to learn to love herself. Learn...to be happy.

Her brother would understand, she was sure. He had to.

The hand clutching the strap of her satchel trembled a little, so she clenched her fist a little tighter and took a deep breath. “Yue, it’s time to go.” Her mother’s uncharacteristically gentle voice pulled Yue out of her reverie. Her mother’s Meowth nudged at her knees, and glanced up at her worriedly. Yue blinked back the tears that had welled up in her eyes and schooled her face into a placid smile. “Okay, I’m ready. I have everything with me, I think…just,” she hesitated, and turned back to the house once more.

“Goodbye.” She whispered, and felt her mouth curve into something softer, sadder, sincerer. “Let’s go, mom.” Yue said as she turns back to her mother, and walked on without looking back. It was time to leave.

She could finally breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I changed the protagonist's Moon's name to Yue (月), which is moon in Chinese, because somehow I don't really feel like the name 'Moon' is really name-y, I don't know. Just my personal preference though!  
> Also as you can see, my protagonist here is 16, and will thus kind of be the baseline instead of 11! So like trainers finish school at 16 and then leave for their adventure or something! Because I've always found the idea of 11 year old adventurers a tad uh weird? Also since this had potential romance I felt that older characters would be more appropriate.


	2. How to be or not to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau thinks about the future and can't deal.  
> Yue tries to be a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hau's a sunshine child, he's adorable.  
> But I feel that he must have felt a lot of pressure with his Grandfather being the Kahuna and all. Gladion (in game) also mentioned how he thought Hau was curbing his potential because he didn't think he would be able to measure up to Hala even at his best. I thought it would be interesting to explore on Hau's insecurities.  
> Because growing up is hard. It's the worst, haha.  
> Also I wasn't really sure how island Kahunas were chosen so I loosely based it on how Hapu became the Kahuna in the game. I basically assumed all Kahunas and Captains were chosen by their respective Tapus.

“Hey Yue! Hey!” Hau waved at Yue from the sumo platform, his demeanour as loud and cheery as ever. She gave him a small wave in response and watched fondly as he turned his attention back to the reformed Team Skull grunts he’d been supervising, going around to adjust their stances. Loudly and cheerily enough that she almost doesn’t notice his exhaustion. Almost.

It had been around two months since she’d finished her 10-month long trail, two months since she’d been named champion, two months since Lillie had left for the Kanto region. Two months since she had a chance to spend time with her friends since they had all been busy; her, with all the commotion that was still currently going on with the Ultra Beasts and whatever champion duties she was required to fulfil; Hau, with the formation of the Team Skull grunt rehabilitation programme his grandfather founded, amongst other new responsibilities; and Gladion, with the change in management of the Aether Foundation. She made a mental note to pay Gladion a visit once the whole Ultra Beast situation was over ─ even with all his “we’re not enemies but not friends” bullshit, he was certainly somebody she considered a friend.

Friends. Yue had friends now, and she revelled in that knowledge. People who liked and respected her as she was, she thought as warmth blossomed in her chest. It was a pity that she still couldn’t bring herself to be as open as she knew she could be with them. Yue had been putting up emotional walls to protect herself since years before and never realised how difficult it would be for them to be torn down. Her insides squirmed uncomfortably and she hoped that in due time she’d be able to display who she was for all to see. But for now, she’d just start by breaking down her walls brick by brick.

“He’s doing a great job, don’t you think?” Yue startled at the unexpected question, turning to see Hala watching his grandson and the grunts.

“He is. You must be proud, he’s seem to come into his own.” Yue turned back to watching Hau as he gave one of the grunts a hearty pat on the back. The grunt winced, but she did’t think Hau really noticed. Or cared too much.

Hala looked on in contemplative silence, and Yue chanced a glance at him. “I’ve always been proud of him and I’ll always be proud of him. I don’t know why anyone might think otherwise.” He started, and paused. “But I think sometimes he places too much pressure on himself, on who he has to be rather than who he wants to be.”

“And he’s crumbling.” Yue finished, and Hala sighed.

“He’s crumbling.” He agreed. “And I don’t think anything I say will help.”

Yue hummed in response. “You want me to talk to him.” She guessed, side eyeing Hala as he rubbed his chin.

“You’re someone he respects, for your strength and composure. And you’re good friends too. I’m sure you’ll be able to help. After all, you’ve always been extraordinarily level headed in every situation, maybe you can help him with his nerves and everything!” Hala chortleed, slapping Yue’s back not unlike the way his grandson did to the grunt only moments before. Yue was sure her knees would have buckled if she had been any less prepared for the overflowing enthusiasm both men always seemed to exude.

She looked down, and huffed a small laugh. “Everyone has their demons, Hala. I’m just a little better at not showing mine.” Yue murmured, letting the resulting silence settle for a bit before raising her head and smiling at Hala. “But that’s neither here nor there. Of course I’ll talk to him. I don’t like seeing Hau upset, or pretending not to be upset. I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to help but I try my best.”

Hala regarded her thoughtfully, and his smile turned rueful. “Sometimes I forget that even with everything that has happen and with the amazing feats you’ve accomplished, all of you are just children. Children barely on the cusp of adulthood.” He sighed, lifting a hand to gently pat her head. “Thank you, for all that you’ve done, and for being a good friend for my grandson. It was a lucky day for Alola when you moved here.” Hala laughed quietly as he ruffled Yue’s hair.

“It’s getting late, I think it’s about time for that silly boy to stop for today.” He raised his voice and beckoned Hau over. “Hau, you’re done for the day. I’ll take over from here.”

Yue watched as Hau’s expression fell momentarily and he hesitated, before his face was split with his customary wide grin. A little too wide, she thought, to be natural. Hau exchanged a few words with Hala, who, Yue noted with amusement, had to stretch to reach up to smack his grandson over his head as Hau guffawed.

Hau said his goodbyes and ran, practically skipped, over to where she stood. “I haven’t seen you in a while!” He exclaimed while he slung an arm across her shoulders. Yue noted with satisfaction at how she didn’t even flinch, though there was a time when such a degree of closeness would have had her shying away immediately. “Gramps tells me that you’ve been busy running around nowadays.” He lowered his voice conspiratorially, eyeing her with unconcealed curiousity. “Something to do with the ultra…ultra Pokemon? Hmm?”

“The Ultra Beasts, you mean.” Yue corrected with a small chuckle. “I’m sorry, but it’s classified information, you know that.” She chuckled again as he huffed.

“Well, it was worth a shot. I thought you, as my best friend, would let me in on the latest happenings but I’ve obviously underestimated how upstanding a citizen you are.”

“I’m a wonderfully upstanding citizen.”

“Of course you are.”

“I don’t particularly appreciate such condescension, _best friend_.” Yue sniffed in mock outrage as Hau shook with laughter and it took only a beat before her mouth pulled into a small smile.

“So, what brings you to our humble village, oh mighty champion?” She nudged him with her elbow as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Stop it, I’m just me. Just…Yue.” Her smile fell for a moment before she caught herself, and she thought Hau probably didn’t notice. “Well,” she continued, “you’re right. We haven’t seen each other in a while, since you’ve been working really hard, with the grunt reformation and your Kahuna training. I thought a break would be welcomed.” Yue felt Hau’s shoulders tense a little, and waited.

“Yeah, well, it sure is welcomed but sometimes I’m not sure it’s a privilege I can afford.” He forced a laugh, and sighed.

“Let’s get some malasadas, my treat.” Yue offered, noting with relief that Hau visibly perked up at the suggestion.

“Well, you’d better be ready to pay up. You know how much I can eat. I must be the reigning malasada eating champion or something!” He laughed, sounding more like himself as he steered them towards Hau’oli City.

“Or something.” Yue echoed, smiling softly and deciding to ask about Lillie’s first letter back. There’ll be time for serious talk later, she thought.

***

Yue looked on in slightly exasperated amusement as Hau proceeded to order one big malasada of every kind, along with her order of a big sweet one for her. He made their order one to go, and suggested that they make their way towards the marina to eat.

“Five big malasadas, Hau? I can barely finish one.” Yue teased, narrowing her eyes at Hau. “Is that how you grew? Malasadas all day, every day, and you grow like a weed?”

Hau shook his head, cackling. “I don’t know, maybe. Could be the extra training. Could be genetics.” He shrugged with a smirk.

“Well, whatever it is, I wish you’d stop. I don’t particularly appreciate feeling like a Rattata next to a Bewear whenever we get together.” Yue huffed, carefully taking a seat at the edge of the pier as Hau doubles over in laughter. She wonders absently if he would topple into the water with how hard he was laughing. “Really though, it feels like you grow taller every time I see you. Let’s not forget Gladion, he must be about six feet tall.” She continued to grumble, and it did’t escape her notice how quickly Hau sobered up with that statement. How curious.

“Hmm, well, we don’t see him much so I can’t really remember.” He replied a little wistfully as he plopped himself down next to her. Yue regarded the abrupt change in his demeanour with raised eyebrows and he checked himself, chuckling awkwardly. “We’d better start eating! Malasadas are best eaten warm! Well, I mean they taste best fresh out of the fryer but the chances of burns increase by 75%, so by weighing the pros and cons, I’ve concluded that they’re best eaten warm!” Hau rambled excitedly, and still slightly awkwardly but Yue allowed the diversion as she unwrapped her malasada.

The next few minutes of silence are punctuated with the sound of munching, crinkling paper and the occasional hum of satisfaction from Hau. Yue watched the evening sky as it changed subtly, from pinks and oranges to something darker, more purple as the sun gradually set. She popped the last bite of the sugary treat into her mouth before crumpling the wrapping paper, and proceeded to take a deep breath.

“So.” She started.

“So?” Hau hummed questioningly as he tucked into his fourth malasada.

“You’re having trouble with your Kahuna training.” It wasn’t a question. Yue knew very well that he was struggling. Perhaps not with the training itself, but with the idea of being Kahuna.

“Wha─ no, I, I’m just,” Yue leveled a steady look at Hau as he floundered and refused to look at her. Then all at once he deflated, stuffing his half-eaten malasada into its bag before slumping heavily against her. “Yeah.” He sighed. “I just…I don’t know if I’m strong enough, I don’t feel like I’ll ever be strong enough. It’s not that I don’t want to take over as Kahuna, it’s just that what if I’m just not enough? Not strong enough, not smart enough, not…enough?” Hau sucked in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly, leaning his head on Yue’s. “I’m just scared, I think. And I keep training and hoping that it makes a difference, but I…I can’t even catch to you. And I know it’s not your fault, it isn’t anyone’s fault but I can’t help but feel inadequate. Can I live up to everyone’s expectations? Will I be as great a Kahuna as my grandfather? And I feel so pathetic worrying about all these when I don’t even know if I’ll be chosen by Tapu Koko. That’ll be the day, huh, the grandson of the Kahuna that’s been training to take over as Kahuna not being acknowledged by the guardian of the island. But maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. Maybe it’ll hurt less if I prepare for it.” Hau chuckled in self-deprecation, before the edges of his mouth turned down and he bit his lip in a futile attempt to hide it’s trembling.

Yue started to talk, but hesitated. She knew how he felt. She really did ─ after all, it was close to how she had felt for the most part of the first 16 years of her life, and still felt even now. Yue wasn’t sure she could provide a source of solace or strength when sometimes she was the one grasping for any sense of self-worth despite everything she knew she’d been able to achieve. She knew how much it hurt ─ she had been hurting for so long. And Yue wasn’t sure that the hurt would ever, could ever go away.

But now, Hau was hurting too. Hau, who had been nothing but a ball of sunshine. Who had burrowed his way into her heart with boisterous laughs and goofy quips. Who happened to be one of her best, first, friends. And he needed to know that she believed in him more than she believed in herself. Which, was admittedly not much, but the fact that she believed that he was capable of achieving great things didn’t change. And damn if she wasn’t going to do whatever she could help him. Here, honesty would be the best policy, she decided.

“You’re not going to be chosen.” Yue begun cautiously. She felt Hau stiffen next to her and gently grabbed on to his hand as a form of comfort. “Hau, you’re not going to be chosen because you’re not sure if you want to be chosen.” She took his impossibly big hands in both of hers and continued. “It seems to me like you’re not having fun, Hau. Tapu Koko will know, I think, how uncomfortable you are right now when you think about being Kahuna. And you won’t be chosen because it means that you’re not ready. It doesn’t mean that you’re not enough, it means that you’re not ready to be Kahuna yet. And it’s okay to not be ready.”

“I don’t think anyone is ever completely prepared for anything life throws at them. All we can do it to do our best every day and not worry about the outcome. If we fail at something, we accept that and think of how we can succeed. Or we accept that we might not be able to achieve what we initially wanted, and think of a more achievable goal. It might take a long time, but we’ll keep doing what we can and we’ll get where we’re meant to be eventually.”

“We’re still kids, Hau. We have so much time and potential to figure out who we want to be, and any obstacles in our way now can only help us if we let them.” Yue squeezed the hands she’d been holding as he shook silently beside her and moved to look at him.

Yue knelt till she was looking down at Hau from a little way above and wiped the tears of his face. She gave him a reassuring smile and continued softly. “I know you’re worried about how you’ll be able to fill the shoes left by your grandfather. But you’re you, not your grandfather. And Hala, he looks at you and sees a kid that has grown up as kind, as loving and as happy as he could ever wish for and he’s so proud of everything you’ve achieved. He’s worried about you right now, but he didn’t want to say anything in case he adds more pressure, I think. He doesn’t want to tell you how to deal with your fears because he wants you to find your own way, and because he knows he’ll be proud of you anyway. It doesn’t matter what kind of Kahuna you’ll be, you know, because you’ll be your kind of Kahuna. You’ll try your best, and everyone will be able to see that. And it doesn’t matter that you’re not the strongest, because you have so much time to grow. It doesn’t matter if you’re ready now, because you will be one day. So, stop worrying and have fun with what you’re doing now, okay?”

Hau shifted and tucked his face into the crook of her as his arms encircled her waist. Her heart gave a stutter, she hadn't expected this. “Are you alright?” Yue asked awkwardly as she rubbed his back in what she hoped were soothing circles and he nodded. “Just give me a moment,” came the muffled answer and Yue shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She flushed, hoping he didn’t notice and hummed in response.

They stayed in that position until Hau sniffed and resurfaced, his eyes tinged red and watery but smiling so brightly Yue had to blink. “Thank you, Yue. I’m so lucky to have you.” Hau tightened his arms around her and gave Yue one of the warmest hugs she’s ever received. “C’mon, I’ll walk you back.” Hau beamed at her as they untangled themselves and tugs on the hand he held fast to. 

The ride back on Tauros was spent in comfortable silence, with Hau left exhausted by his emotional outburst, and Yue content to leave him with his thoughts. He did have much to think about now. As she dismounted in front of her house, she’s mildly surprised when Hau did so as well. She did’t voice her confusion though, since the slight frown on his face hinted at his preoccupation with his thoughts and she noted bemusedly that he followed her all the way to her front porch.

“Well, you’ve been quite a gentleman tonight, walking me to my door. But I think you can go now, it’s getting pretty late.” Yue glanced at the shadowy path concerned, but she thought he’d be okay.

Hau lifted his face to look at her as his expression cleared and gave her a tired smile. “I’ll be fine.” He said, before he pulled her into another hug. “Yue, I can’t thank you enough for being there for me when I needed somebody. For knowing what to say. For caring. My head’s clearer now, and I feel so much lighter!” Yue could feel his rumbling laughter where she was pressed against his chest and for all the shock she’s in, she was glad that he sounded as carefree as he hadn’t been for a while. He pulled back, looking at her with eyes so full of affection she flushed immediately, and stiffened when he chuckled and cradled her face with one hand. “Thank you.” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to Yue’s temple, and all coherent thought escaped from her. Hau shot her an impish smile before he hopped down the stairs and ran towards Route 1.

“Well, I’ll see you around then! Goodnight!” He called back, waving frantically before disappearing around the bend. Yue couldn’t do anything but blink, disorientated, at the spot where Hau disappeared until the door flew open and her mother appeared with a smile faintly reminiscent of the one Hau just gave her.

“Well, that boy sure is affectionate.” Yulia teased, eyes twinkling in amusement. It’s times like these that Yue had to actively remind herself that her mother is her mother and not her older sister with how she acted sometimes.

“He is, isn’t he? Most of the people in Alola are though. Hala, Kukui, Olivia, Acerola, even Lillie at the end…I’m not sure I’m used to that much affection though.” Yue scrunched her nose, giving her mother a small, helpless smile as she entered the house.

Her mother looked at her with a mixture of bemusement and exasperation, before she frowned and made an indignant noise. “But I’m plenty affectionate with you! I’m _so_ affectionate! Most affectionate mother ever! In fact, I’m going to shower you with affection _right now_. C’mon Meowth, it’s cuddle time!” Yulia declared as she launched herself at Yue, knocking the both of them over. Yue giggled helplessly as she tried to sit up while being embraced on both sides by her mother and Meowth. Yulia’s eyes softened at the sound of her daughter’s laughter, laughter that was so rare back in Kanto. “Alola’s been good for you, hasn’t it?” She murmured, tucking her daughter’s head under her chin.

Yue slowly relaxed into her embrace, and inhaled the slightly fruity scent that always seemed to follow her mother. “Yeah,” she hummed softly. “It has.”


	3. Something to think about.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue visits a friend and makes a new one, while Gladion gets told to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we’re looking at Yue and Gladion’s relationship and how it’s different from her and Hau’s. I’m a little confused as to how this story is progressing but I made a distinction on that at least!  
> Anyway, just wanted to talk about how Gladion always seemed so angsty over things that he couldn’t control and thought that he should be given a peace of mind, or something.  
> Also, I know that in the game Gladion is 2 years older than Moon, Hau and Lillie (I think), but this time he's only 1 year older, so Yue, Hau and Lillie would presently be 17 and he'd be 18-ish!  
> The next few updates might take a little while though, terribly sorry!

“Good afternoon, Yue. It’s nice to see you again.” Yue climbed down from her Ride Charizard, and turned to face a smiling Wicke.

“It’s nice to see you too. I’m sorry I haven’t had time to visit.” Yue gave her a small smile as she fell in step with the older woman.

“You have nothing to apologise for, you’ve been nothing but a great help to us.” Wicke replied, dismissing her apology. “The Ultra Beasts you caught have been successfully relocated to our conservatory, and the information we’ve gathered on them has aided greatly the research on the ultra-wormholes. So, if anything, we should be thanking you.”

Yue surveyed the interior of the Aether Foundation headquarters, everything as white and pristine as when she first arrived on the man-made island. “How’s everything at the foundation?”

“The changes being implemented in the Aether Foundation are taking some time, but are generally proceeding smoothly.” Wicke hesitated, but continued. “I think a great percentage of the success can be attributed to how hard young master Gladion has been working. He’s been insisting on doing everything he can and overseeing everything he can’t. I’m not saying he’s not doing a good job, but I’m worried that he’ll wear himself down if this goes on. He carries a lot of guilt, for leaving when he did and for not trying to stop his mother when he first learnt of her activities. And now that his mother and sister have left, he’s probably feeling lonely as well. I suspect that young master Gladion has been overworking himself in order to quash his emotions.” Sighing, Wicke turned to Yue. “That boy has never been particularly good at dealing with his emotions, so he tries to ignore them, I think.”

Yue hummed in concern. “I’m actually here to see him, if he’s not too busy?” She hoped he wasn’t, wondering if she should have called ahead to ask if Gladion was free instead of visiting spontaneously. He didn’t seem the type to like spontaneity after all.

“Oh!” Wicke’s eyes litup and she beamed at Yue. “That’s wonderful news! He’ll certainly be happy to see you.” She huffed a laugh as Yue snorted softly. “I’m sure he’d be happy for your company, Yue.” Wicke stopped just outside the elevator and waved Yue on. “You’ll be wanting to go up to the conservatory. I’ve been making sure the young master spends at least a few hours a day out of the office, and he likes being with the Pokemon.”

“Thank you, Miss Wicke.” Yue raised a hand in parting as the elevator rose, and thought she received a wink back. It was wildly out of character for Wicke, so Yue was sure she’d been mistaken.

***

Wicke watched as the elevator rose and the girl disappeared from view, before starting towards her office.

The young master had always been a lonely child, partially due to his mother’s overbearing need to manage every aspect of his life, as well as his somewhat prickly personality. But he was doing better. She suspected that the appearance of the two teenagers might had had something to do with how Gladion hadn’t been as quick to anger recently and how he was making a concentrated effort to be more amiable.

 It warmed her heart to see that young master Gladion had made friends. He hadn’t explicitly referred to them as such, but she knew that they were considered the closest things to what friends were to Gladion. Well, at least one of them was.

Wicke didn’t know what to make of Gladion’s response whenever she tried to talk about Hau. It didn’t seem like he disliked the other boy, but Gladion didn’t seem comfortable talking about him either. Perhaps he just had trouble tolerating Hau’s rambunctious personality ─ she could see how the other boy’s overflowing enthusiasm could possibly tire the young master out. It really was a pity though, she sighed, Hau was a very sweet boy.

Yue was another matter entirely. Gladion seemed to think highly of her and he didn’t seem to feel the need to hide it. If Wicke didn’t know better, she would had said that the young master was attracted to the girl. But she did, and so she decided to reserve her judgement. After all, who knew what the future held, she thought as she laughed to herself.

***

The conservatory was as beautiful as she’d remembered and Yue didn’t think she would ever stop feeling awed by the size and magnificence of the place. It occurred to her that she didn’t know where Gladion was, and with the size of the conservatory, finding him might take quite some time. Well, she didn’t really have much to do now that she was done with the Ultra Beast situation, so she could afford to loiter around for a bit, she supposed.

The perks of being self-employed. Or at least something like that.

Yue strolled down the walkways leisurely, stopping occasionally to watch the Pokemon play, or to just admire the scenery. She distractedly wonders if she should call out her Talonflame, to assist with her search when she was rudely interrupted by a deep voice.

“What are you doing here?” Yue jolted to attention and found Gladion watching her from where he was seated in a forested area, surrounded by his Pokemon.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you for ages.” Yue ambled up to the foliage that served as a partial barrier and pushed it aside. “Can’t a friend pay you a visit? Ah, but I forget, we’re not friends, are we?” She teased as she took a seat on the grass, snickering as red bloomed across Gladion’s pale cheeks. It’s surprisingly satisfying, she thought with amusement.

“That wasn’t what I meant.” Gladion scowled, covering his face and turning away.

Cute, Yue thought absently as she smiled to herself. Sometimes she wondered if Gladion was really a year older than she was. “Well, for what it’s worth, I do consider you a friend, and I’m sure Hau does too.” She said offhandedly as she scratched Weavile under his chin.

All at once a strange tension filled the air and Yue blinked in confusion.

“Does he…?” Gladion mumbled so quietly that Yue barely caught his words. Then again, she wasn’t sure she was meant to.

Gladion fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable, and Yue decided that it would be in her best interest to defuse the situation. “I’m letting my Pokemon out.” She quietly informed Gladion as she stood, allowing him some time to compose himself.

Yue called out her team and looked on lovingly as they noted the change in environment with interest. Her Primarina sidled up to her and nudged her cheek affectionately with his nose. Yue giggled and shooed him off to play, smiling softly as he took to cuddling with Nebby instead. Talonflame circled her head, screeching, before he flew above the canopy in what she thought might have been an attempt to make a lap around the conservatory, and her Sandslash approached Gladion’s Weavile curiously. Vikavolt and Flygon seemed eager to explore as they hovered around Gladion’s Pokemon and she waved them off with reminders to stay close. Yue turned back to Gladion and caught him watching her. Surprisingly, he held her gaze and she inclined her head in question.

“You…really are amazing. An amazing trainer and a friend. And I would be glad to have you as a friend.” Gladion broke off eye contact as the tell-tale signs of a blush appear, turning his attention to the Silvally dozing on his lap. Gladion, Yue thought as she carefully concealed her mirth, operated in three modes; when he scowled, when he blushed, and when he did both. Adorable.

“I want to thank you again for what you’ve done for my family, and especially for Lillie. For being there for her when I couldn’t be, and for being part of her newfound strength. I never knew she could smile like that.” He smiled wistfully, eyes unfocused as he seemed to think over everything that had  happened. “She thinks the world of you, that girl. I’d be jealous if not for the fact that you deserve every bit of the admiration she has for you.” Gladion huffed, his mouth turning up into a smirk. Yue stared at the curve of his smile, dazed, trying a little desperately to keep her face from heating up. She wasn't entirely sure she succeeded.

“Lille told me before to tell you that you’re the best trainer in the world, do you remember?” Raising his eyes to Yue, Gladion continued. “Well, I think I’m starting to think that way too.” He chuckled, shooting her a grin and suddenly her previous efforts seemed to be for naught as blood rushed to her face.  Yue tore her eyes away from him as her ears burned, and gave a noncommittal hum in response. She did’t think her reaction was uncalled for ─ she’d never seen Gladion smile before and never expected it to be so…dazzling. Between Hau’s perpetual sunshiny-ness and Gladion’s unexpected charm, Yue honestly wondered if she should invest in a good pair of sunglasses to shield her eyes from the brilliance.

Gladion coughed awkwardly, and Yue looked over to see that he was a little red too. “I…I have something for you.” He begun and Yue waited, curious. “This isn’t any apology or anything. But I think I know you, at least as a trainer, and I trust you. I’d like for you to have this fellow.” Gladion procured a Pokeball from his bag and offered it to her. “You’ve been to the labs and I’m sure you have an inkling of what they’ve done down there. This Type: Null,” He nodded to the Pokeball as Yue took it from him, “is one of the three that were secretly created and kept hidden there. They’ve had a wretched existence so far and I think they deserve so much more. So please, I’m trusting you to show them the world.”

Yue stared at the Pokeball with wide-eyes. She had read the files when she was looking for information about the foundation, and was horrified at what she had found. This particular experiment had been the worst though, learning about what had been done to Type: Null had made her blood run cold and brought tears to her eyes. Yue hadn’t thought that she’d ever be able to look at Type: Null the same way again.

She released Type: Null and waited as they took in the situation. Yue took a cautious step as Type: Null watched her warily. She raised a placating hand as the agitated Pokemon pawed at the ground, and offered a sad smile. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re okay.” She whispered soothingly, as she inched forward slowly. “My name is Yue, and we’re going to be friends, okay?” Her hand hovered over Type: Null’s head restraints as a gesture of peace, trying to imply that the choice was theirs to take. If they were ready to accept her, they could. If they weren’t, she’d wait for them to be. Type Null stared at her for a long moment before gently bumping their head against her extended hand, and she exhaled in relief, pressing her forehead against theirs. “We’re going to be great friends, and we’re going to be happy as one big family. You’re okay now. You’re okay. We’re okay.” She breathed, closing her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Yue felt Gladion’s gaze on the back of her head, but she decided to lose herself in the moment as Type: Null hesitantly nuzzled at her face.

“Come on, let’s go meet the family.” Yue smiled comfortingly at Type: Null as she pulled back, and called for her Pokemon.

***

“You really do love Pokemon, don’t you?” Gladion shifted to make space for her as Yue settled herself down next to him.

“Well, Pokemon exists to be loved, don’t they?” She angled herself towards him and replied distractedly, while still keeping an eye out for her Pokemon. They had taken the addition of Type: Null into their ranks with nothing short of elation. Despite her warnings, they seemed to be showering the new Pokemon with too much attention, and she worried that their enthusiasm could perhaps escalate how nervous Type: Null already seemed to be. Vikavolt, she knew, was a particularly excitable Pokemon and Yue only hoped the others would keep her in check.

“They’ll be fine. Stop worrying so much.” Gladion murmured supportively. “They’ve only just met you, and they’ve already warmed up to you. I had to go through a month of bruises just to get my Type: Null to let me pet him.” He shook his head in disbelief, expression taking on a slightly bitter edge.

Yue gave him a sympathetic look. “The time when you first got your Type: Null was a tumultuous period for you. You were distressed and alone after making a decision to leave the only home you’d ever known. How could you have managed to convey sense of security to a Pokemon when you were the one who needed to be comforted?  They would have been able to pick up on your negative feelings, I think, and would have be less eager to depend on you.” That was a little hypocritical though, she sneered to herself, since I’m really nowhere as sure of myself as I like to seem.

Gladion made a noise of derision and was about to say something, before Yue cut him off. It was probably something self-deprecating anyway. “It wasn’t your fault, Gladion. Nothing that happened here, or then, was your fault. You were young and confused, with everything you used to know being turned on its head. So you did the only thing that occurred to you at that time. And I’m not justifying what you did but I don’t think you were wrong. You tried to protect the one thing you thought was in the most danger while giving yourself time to think things through ─ it was a sound decision. And you eventually came to the realisation that it maybe wasn’t the most ideal option you could have taken, so you tried to rectify the situation. I think that’s the best thing anyone could have done, and you should be proud that did what you did.”

Gladion exhaled noisily but doesn’t respond and Yue stared resolutely forward as the silence between them stretched. After a few minutes, she peeked at him through the corner of her eyes. Gladion’s eyes were downcast as he frowned in contemplation. She decided to leave him to his pondering as she made to stand and join her Pokemon.

“I’ve never thought about it that way.” Gladion begun quietly, and Yue paused mid-stand. “Hearing you say that…I can’t deny that I feel a little better about the whole situation now. Thank you.” He gave Yue a small smile, his expression more open and honest than she’d even seen him to be. Well, she supposed a few months of sporadic meetings that culminated in a rescue attempt together meant that while Yue had been privy to some of Gladion’s inner turmoil, growth and resulting acceptance of his situation, she didn’t really know him all that well. Well, she could start now, Yue thought as she smiled back at him.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, everybody needs help some way or another.” Again, it felt hypocritical of her to say so when she insisted on bottling up all her insecurities, letting them fester instead of confiding in others. Yue ignored the thought, when she’s suddenly reminded of what Wicke had previously disclosed to her. “Everybody needs help, so why are you acting like you’re the only one running the foundation?” She rounded on him, frowning in disapproval. “Wicke thinks you’ve been overworking yourself. Knowing you, I’m inclined to agree.” Gladion opened his mouth to argue, but she continued. “She also thinks that it’s because you’re feeling guilty, which we’ve just established you don’t need to be, and you’re lonely. Are you lonely, Gladion? Is that what this is? A desperate cry for help?” She narrowed her eyes at him teasingly.

“Wha─ what? What are you─ I don’t─ what?” He spluttered, voice hoarse in embarrassment. Yue watched him fluster himself into a blushing mess, and couldn’t help but fall into a bout of giggling. “You─ stop that! I’m not lonely.” Gladions snapped, without any actual heat in his voice and turned away petulantly. A child even at 18, Yue thought giddily as she gave one last giggle.

“I apologise, it was too good an opportunity to resist.” She snorted. “Everybody gets lonely, you know. It just means that you’re human, and it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it’s the worst feeling of all. To be lonely.” Yue looked down, tugging on a lock of her hair as she felt her smile slip. Gladion glanced at her in concern and she straightened, pasting a smile on her face. “Which will be horrible for me since Hau’s really invested in his training now, and you’ve got so much to do with the Aether Foundation to manage, and Lillie’s in Kanto and I’m…not…so busy anymore.” Yue blinked as the reality of her situation caught up to her, and smiled forlornly at the floor. “But I’ll be okay.” I’m used to it, she thought bitterly, even as she forced as cheery a laugh as she could at that moment. Gladion squinted at her but did’t say anything, and for that she was thankful.

“Uh, well,” Gladion coughed, fidgeting. “You’re always welcome to visit. The Pokemon, I mean. And I’m usually here too, in the afternoons. If you’d like some company. In the afternoon.” He offered awkwardly with a shy, lopsided smile and Yue felt her breath catch.

“I’ll be sure to take you up on that offer.” She responded softly with a tremulous smile. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you when I visit so much you get tired of me.” Yue cheeked, before some commotion originating from her Pokemon stole her attention and she rose to attend to them.

“Somehow, I really don’t think that’ll be possible.” Gladion hummed as his eyes followed her, smiling thoughtfully to himself.


	4. Catching glimpses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly settles into a new life and meets a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter to introduce a new character, but I'm not sure how it's played out and everything hahaha.  
> Though I did want to show how I felt Lilly might gradually become more comfortable in Kanto before trying her hand at Pokemon training!  
> Still not sure where this is going, I apologise.  
> I also apologise for upcoming delays in updates, I'm a struggling university student with assignments amongst other things.

_Dear Yue,_

_How are you doing? Have you started to feel more comfortable with your position as Champion?_

_Hau was whining in his last letter about how busy he’s been lately, and I think he’s a little upset that he hasn’t been able to spend more time with you. He doesn’t regret deciding to focus on his Kahuna training, but I get the feeling that he’s disgruntled at how much more time you’ve been spending with my brother. “It’s not fair, Lillie! I miss her! Them! You! I miss everybody!” he writes. It’s a little mean and I understand how he’s feeling, but I really can’t help but laugh when I think of that._

_On that note, thank you for making an effort to spend time with my brother. I don’t think he wants to admit how lonely he really is, but he definitely appreciates your company. In fact, I get the feeling he’s really warmed up to you ─ he’s spent his last letter almost completely talking about you, though I don’t think he’s aware of it. It’s actually quite amusing, so I don’t think I’ll bring it up anytime soon. I wonder how long he’ll take to realise it?_

_Talking about all of you makes me miss you more! Although I’m getting updates from you three, and from Professors Kukui and Burnet as well, I still can’t help but miss all of you so much. Oh, but I heard from Hau that you’ve recently received Holo Casters from the Kalos region! We’re thinking of getting one as well, if it’s possible. Then we’ll be able to talk! Not all the time though, and through holograms, but I guess I won’t feel as bereft of your presence if I get to see you occasionally._

_Mother and I are doing fine! Better than fine actually, we’ve settled in nicely and Mother seems to be reacting well to the treatment. She still seems to be in a pretty fragile state, both mentally and physically so she’s currently under bedrest. I’ve been spending more time with her recently. I never realised how much I missed my Mother up till now, so even after all that’s happened, I’m grateful that I have this opportunity. Do you think that’s weird?_

_Bill has been extremely kind to us. Aside from helping Mother with her treatment, he allows me to tag along with him when he goes around studying Pokemon and sometimes I get to help him with his inventions. Everything is so interesting and I feel like I have so much to learn! He even offered me my own Pokemon! Though I declined, because I wanted to be a little more prepared before I start raising one. Hopefully, the next time I write, I’ll be able to write about the new Eevee I have with me._

_I can’t help but feel excited, Yue. I feel like a new part of my life is finally starting! I’ll do my best to be of help here, and eventually, to be able to offer assistance to my brother in managing the foundation when I get back to Alola! And I know I’ve probably said this before, but I don’t think I could have been so brave and taken the first step if not for you, Yue. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I’m so glad we’re friends._

_Well, it’s getting late here and I have to be up bright and early tomorrow, so I’d better be getting to bed now. I hope I hear from you soon!_

_Love, Lillie._

_***_

 “Okay,” Bill stood and stretched before turning to the girl seated at the other computer in his cottage. “I’ll be going out for a bit to gather some data, would you like to come along, Lillie?”

Lillie jerked at the sound of her name, looking towards where Bill had started to head towards the door. She blinked, dazed from the overload of data, and silently thought over what the inventor had just asked.

“Oh,” She scrambled up, before peering out the window and hesitating in surprise. The rain was falling in thick sheets outside, obscuring her view, and she didn’t know how she ever missed the sounds of the heavy raindrops pelting the windowpanes. She jolted slightly as lightning flashed, flinching at the thunder that followed. Data gathering in this weather wouldn’t be very productive, she thought as she glanced at Bill sheepishly. “Well─” Lillie was interrupted by Bill’s chuckling.

“I’m kidding, Lillie. It’s not particularly safe out now, but I need some data with regards to the storm. I should be back in…about a few hours! No need to worry, I’ve taken precautions─ I’ve waiting for a storm like this for quite a while.” Bill reassured her as he pulled on his rain gear and checked his bag.

“Please be careful, Mr Bill!” Lillie cautioned as Bill lifted the hood of his raincoat over his head and adjusted his rain goggles. He gave her a cheery smile before stepping out into the downpour.

Lillie watched through the window as Bill trudged his way through the mud until she couldn’t see him anymore. Which didn’t take much time, considering the low visibility offered by the rain. She shuddered at the thought of freezing rain and strong winds, deciding that she would make some tea. She was due for a break anyway, Lillie thought as she rubbed her weary eyes.

A sudden banging at the door startled her and she whipped her head towards the sound. The banging continued, steadily getting more frantic as Lillie panicked. “Oh no, Mr Bill didn’t say anything about a visit, did he? Should I open the door? Who in the world could that be in this weather?” Her eyes widened as it occured to her that somebody could be trying to seek shelter from the storm. “I can’t just leave them outside, that’s crazy.” She muttered as she approached the door warily. “It’ll be fine, Lillie. You’re being a good person.” Giving herself a decisive nod, Lillie took a deep breath and tugged the door open.

“Bill, if you took any longer to let me in, I was afraid I would have been frozen in my boots.” Lillie had no time to react as the mystery person pushed past her, slamming the door shut as they did so. She froze in apprehension and plastered herself against the opposite wall as said person started stripping off his rain gear. The stranger sighed in relief, and started making his way into the kitchen. “Do you mind if I─” He did a double-take, pausing and staring at her. “You’re not Bill.” The stranger inclined his head in a familiar way, and the unspoken question hung in the air.

“Oh, um, Mr Bill went out to conduct some research. You’ve just missed him, actually.” Lillie managed to stutter as she twisted her hands nervously. “I, uh, I’m Lillie. I’ve recently relocated here from the Alola region, and Mr Bill has been…helping me with my, ah, situation.”

“I think Bill did mention something like that…” The stranger seemed to consider what she’d said, his demeanour lightening as he gave her a small smile. A smile that Lillie, again, found sort of familiar. “Alola, huh? Would you be so kind as to tell me more about the that region? I’ve been thinking about making a trip there for a while.”

“Oh, I’m not sure if I’m the best person to ask,” she started, unsure. “But I’ll be happy to help.” Lillie fidgeted a little, and motioned towards the kitchen. “Um, I was just going to make some tea, would you like some?”

The stranger regarded her with something akin to amusement. “I’m sure you’ll be of great help, Lillie. And I would love some tea, since you’re offering.” His expression pulled into a cheeky grin and Lillie felt herself blush. She’d always thought that she was far too pale, and really didn’t appreciate the current reminder of how easily she turned red when flustered.

“Um,” Lillie busied herself with the act of dusting off her skirt, trying to calm her blazing cheeks. “Right. If you’d just take a seat, Mr…” She paused, realising that she didn’t actually know his name.

The stranger blinked. “I can’t believe I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me. You must think that I’ve been raised by a bunch of barbarians. Not that you’ll be wrong.” He muttered, chuckling lowly before finally shooting Lillie a grin.

“You can call me Yang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Sun here is renamed Yang (阳), just because.


End file.
